


Decisões Ruins

by FuturisticLoverGhost



Series: Ninho do Corvo [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crow PoV, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturisticLoverGhost/pseuds/FuturisticLoverGhost
Summary: O Corvo estava entediado... Tudo o que queria era algum contrato do Aranha para ter o que fazer, sentir-se útil. O que ele não esperava era que o Aranha já estava recebendo a visita de outro Portador da Luz.
Relationships: Fallen | Eliksni Captain/Uldren Sov | Crow, Male Guardian/The Spider (Destiny)
Series: Ninho do Corvo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Decisões Ruins

Trabalhar para o Aranha tem suas vantagens e desvantagens. É o que alguns diriam... Eu só fico repetindo essas palavras e torcendo para que se transformem em realidade em algum momento. No fundo eu sei que não tem outra opção. Eu não tenho para onde ir. Mas eu ainda sinto... Esperança.

Não estou vivo há tanto tempo assim... As vezes parece que foi ontem que acordei naquele lugar estranho, deitado sob uma mesa de pedra, coberto por um lençol da mais fina seda. Eu ainda o tenho comigo, guardado no fundo de minha mochila de viagem, escondido do mundo. Eu não sei exatamente o motivo, mas me sinto muito apegado a esse pedaço do tecido, mesmo quando não sei nada de meu passado.

Do mesmo jeito que não sei porque recebo tantos olhares hostis por onde passo. É como se o mundo me conhecesse e eu tivesse ofendido a todos os Guardiões... Mas não tenho ideia do que fiz e não encontro em mim a coragem para perguntar. Eu conheço a dor, eu conheço o medo, eu conheço a morte... E a última coisa que quero é que Centelha tenha de me reviver mais vezes. Depois da décima quinta morte eu conclui que gosto de me manter inteiro.

Infelizmente para me manter inteiro tenho que me isolar. Eu não conheço realmente essas pessoas, mas talvez seja melhor assim. Mesmo que eu me sinta solitário na maior parte do tempo.

E ocasionalmente entediado também. Eu preciso de um propósito como uma espada precisa ser empunhada; se permanecer muito tempo parado sinto que sou inútil e enferrujado. É por isso que eu escolho ir até o Aranha. Normalmente a essa hora ele não está fazendo nada em especial, por isso não imagino a possibilidade de interrompê-lo. O que só prova que eu não o conheço de verdade.

O Barão da Orla Emaranhada está muito ocupado, disso eu tenho certeza no momento em que ouso passar pela porta aberta da pequena sala onde fica minha mesa de guerra e me deparo com uma cena... Inusitada.

Eu ouvi os boatos, é claro. Eu sou vítima dos mesmos boatos até certo ponto. “Bicho de estimação do Aranha”. O Guardião que trabalha para o Barão, o segredo sujo da Humanidade. Muitos títulos, todos pesados e igualmente desagradáveis. Todos que eu julgava que fossem fruto da inveja e do desprezo de Eliksni e outras espécies, da concorrência.

Mas parece que há alguma verdade nos rumores que circulam por ai. É a primeira vez que entro na sala do Barão e ele não está acompanhado por pelo menos uma de suas escoltas; nenhuma das duas figuras sinistras e cobertas de espinho está aqui no momento. Se não fosse pela minha presença ele estaria a sós com o Guardião.

E eu preferia não ter entrado nesse momento. Eu preferia não ver como esse Guardião silencioso, cujo nome ele nunca chegou a me dizer, se ajoelha diante do Exoesqueleto gigantesco do Barão e engole com gula muito mais do que eu julgava que uma boca tão pequena pudesse acolher.

O tamanho me assusta um pouco e a cena me fascina. Sinto o calor subindo as minhas bochechas e uma súbita vontade de me esconder. Eu não preciso ser nenhum tipo de gênio para saber que estou invadindo um momento íntimo, não preciso que ninguém me diga o óbvio. Eu não deveria estar aqui.

Mas as minhas pernas não se movem, como se eu estivesse preso no chão, aprisionado na própria teia do Aranha. Não tenho certeza se realmente quero sair. Por mais errado que seja estar aqui toda a cena ainda me causa... Sensações.

Por um momento me pergunto qual seria a sensação de provar da carne pulsante de um Eliksni. Será que eu conseguiria ter algo tão grande na minha boca? Parece... Sufocante. Doloroso também. Então porque esse homem, um Desperto como eu, parece tão ávido? Porque parece que ele vai devorar O Aranha até não sobrar mais nada?

Um grunhido do Barão parece me tirar de meu estado de estupor. Minha presença ainda não foi percebida e me arrepia pensar nas consequências se isso acontecer... Sei que o Barão pode ser um homem muito cruel se necessário, já discutimos sobre isso mais de uma vez, a falta de piedade dele me assusta. Mas esse Guardião me assusta muito mais. Tem algo no jeito que ele me olhou quando nos conhecemos, um ódio profundo... É suficiente para que eu saiba que é hora de me retirar.

Faço isso o mais rápido possível ao me permitir desaparecer, uma invisibilidade temporária que me permite sair do Covil do Aranha sem ser percebido por ninguém. Passo pelas duas guardiãs do Aranha do lado de fora, elas guardam as portas, provavelmente para garantir que ninguém o interrompa. Só esqueceram de me considerar em toda essa situação.

Espero estar um pouco mais longe antes de permitir que meu corpo se torne visível novamente, Centelha espiando para fora de minha capa por um instante.

— Ufa! Essa foi por pouco.

De inicio não respondo, ainda me sinto atordoado. A cena que presenciei ainda está gravada na minha memória... E pela primeira vez me pergunto se o ódio daquele Guardião tem alguma relação com essa... Coisa que ele tem com o Barão.

Pelos boatos sei que ele é que possuía o título de “bichinho do Aranha” antes que eu aparecesse. Por mais pejorativo que isso soe, me parece que há suficiente verdade... E talvez o fato de eu estar assumindo, acidentalmente, esse título na Orla possa estar resultando em sentimentos negativos. Acredito que é isso que chamam de “ciúmes”. Explicaria muitas coisas.

Não estou realmente prestando atenção em para onde minhas pernas me levam. Ando sem rumo, sentindo o ar poeirento da Orla, minha garganta coça de maneira incômoda e meu corpo está quente, o que de inicio atribuo apenas ao clima desse lugar miserável.

Demoro a realmente perceber a ligeira camada de suor que cobre o meu corpo. Eu preciso de uma distração, não consigo processar tantos pensamentos de uma só vez. Quando percebo estou entrando pelas portas de um dos poucos bares da região. Não escolhi realmente a mesa, praticamente me joguei na primeira cadeira desocupada que encontrei.

Continuo desconfortável. O volume entre as minhas pernas não é tão fácil de ignorar quanto achei a princípio e me remexo na cadeira antes de levar uma mão a calça, tentando me ajeitar. Por sorte a capa sobre o suficiente para não tornar a situação constrangedora. Quando percebo tem uma bebida sendo colocada em cima da mesa.

— Eu ainda não pedi nada.

— É um presente.

O bartender indica com um gesto um Capitão Eliksni que estava sentado quase do outro lado do bar e subitamente tudo fica em silêncio. Um dos braços dele se ergue com o próprio copo, como se oferecendo um brinde a distância, e com ligeira relutância seguro meu próprio copo de metal. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que tem nisso daqui... Até onde sei pode ser veneno.

O cheiro não me diz nada sobre o conteúdo, mas se tem algum veneno eu não consigo detectar. Provo um gole, sentindo o sabor amargo... E depois outro gole. A tensão da sala desaparece enquanto o Capitão apoia um par de braços na mesa e ri em aprovação. Centelha se aproxima da bebida, como se curioso.

— Isso certamente não é bom pra você.

Tenho quase certeza que nenhuma das decisões que tomei hoje seria considerada boa ou saudável. Sinto que estou tomando outra decisão ruim quando um Centurião derruba a porta do bar perguntando “Onde está o Corvo?”. Quem responde é Centelha, enquanto me levanto afastando a cadeira. Hora de mais uma decisão ruim.


End file.
